


and we’re side by side – it’s always been just you and me, for all to see.

by misrepresentmar



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, chest'è, dalla presentazione sembrerebbe pure angst, davvero, e praticamente basta, io e i tag siamo due mondi diversi i'm like so sorry, ma sono io che non so fare i summary, pippone introspettivo e tanto fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misrepresentmar/pseuds/misrepresentmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Si sono ritrovati da soli, nella loro camera d’hotel, e fa tutto un po’ più male ora. Ora che non ci sono persone attorno a loro, ora che non c’è musica che impregna l’aria e sopprime i pensieri – c’è Gennaro, in piedi accanto alla porta chiusa a chiave, ora, che sta guardando Alessio ed Alessio al centro della stanza che sta per urlare, perché c’è troppo silenzio lì dentro, perché non ce la fa, non ce la può fare.<br/>[…]<br/>« Alé » la voce del più grande è roca e piccola. Alessio non risponde. « Alé » ripete Gennaro. « Ti prego, guardami. Che c’hai? »<br/>Il moro strizza gli occhi, si passa le mani sul volto e poi tra i capelli, che finisce per tirare, sempre con gli occhi strizzati, le labbra contratte e il naso arricciato a formare una smorfia che in un altro contesto Gennaro definirebbe “adorabile” – mentalmente, però; esternamente, si limiterebbe ad un “da ananas”. Tanto Alessio lo capisce uguale.”</p>
<p>O: Alessio non trova le parole, ma per Gennaro non è mai stato un problema e non lo diventerà di sicuro ora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we’re side by side – it’s always been just you and me, for all to see.

**Author's Note:**

> hii everyone! ci tenevo particolarmente a fare qualche precisazione riguardo alla fic prima che iniziaste a leggerla, e qualche cosina generale visto che è la prima volta che pubblico qualcosa su questi due.  
> riguardo alla storia: il primissimo prompt che ha “dato vita” a questa one shot mi è stato dato da questo gifset su Tumblr ( http://lukeskwalkrmoved.tumblr.com/post/138159394379/tell-me-how-all ) che a sua volta si ispira a una poesia di Richard Siken – che io, a dir la verità, non conosco. la canzone da cui viene il titolo è “Skulls”, dei Bastille. della stessa canzone ho incluso alcune strofe, ma questa non è una song-fic e non ho minimamente preso ispirazione dai versi della canzone, che si può ascoltare o non ascoltare.  
> avviso generale: ovviamente non conosco né Alessio, né Gennaro, né chiunque altro venga nominato in questa storia, non intendo offendere nessuno rappresentandolo erroneamente e onestamente eviterei volentieri che pezzi della mia storia finiscano in mano a chi invece i ragazzi li conosce - o ai ragazzi stessi -, e se qualcuno fosse venuto qui con questa idea in testa può tornare indietro o cambiare idea e rimanere. so che questi episodi sono successi un po’ di tempo fa e che non si è nemmeno ben capito perché e come siano avvenuti, ma prevenire è meglio che curare!  
> e io parlo decisamente troppo, ma va bene. se vi va, lasciate qualche parere, che sia una precisazione, una critica, un dubbio o uno sclero poco importa. enjoy!! ( si spera ) (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> ultimissima cosa, poi mi zitto: un ringraziamento speciale a chil0metri, Val e Vals che hanno betato questa cosa – thank you, girls! avete il mio cuore. e la mia gratitudine perpetua. ♡

**and we’re side by side – it’s always been just you and me, for all to see.**

 

_I came here for sanctuary,_  
_away from the winds and the sounds of the city._  
_I came here to get some peace,_  
_way down deep where the shadow are heavy._

Si sono ritrovati da soli, nella loro camera d’hotel, e fa tutto un po’ più male ora. Ora che non ci sono persone attorno a loro, ora che non c’è musica che impregna l’aria e sopprime i pensieri – c’è Gennaro, in piedi accanto alla porta chiusa a chiave, ora, che sta guardando Alessio ed Alessio al centro della stanza che sta per urlare, perché c’è troppo silenzio lì dentro, perché non ce la fa, non ce la può fare.

La stanza è buia, illuminata solo dalla luna visibile fuori dalla finestra e la cui luce viene occasionalmente oscurata da qualche nuvola. Si vedono i contorni dei mobili e il profilo più chiaro del letto spicca un po’ su tutti gli altri: è bianco, vuoto e grande – troppo grande per una persona. Hanno preso la matrimoniale.

« Alé » la voce del più grande è roca e piccola. Alessio non risponde. « Alé » ripete Gennaro. « Ti prego, guardami. Che c’hai? »

Il moro strizza gli occhi, si passa le mani sul volto e poi tra i capelli, che finisce per tirare, sempre con gli occhi strizzati, le labbra contratte e il naso arricciato a formare una smorfia che in un altro contesto Gennaro definirebbe “ _adorabile_ ” – mentalmente, però; esternamente, si limiterebbe ad un “da ananas”. Tanto Alessio lo capisce uguale.

In ogni caso, Alex non risponde nemmeno questa volta. Il biondo respira profondamente, poi si avvicina al compagno di band, con gli stivaletti che si poggiano sulla moquette provocando un suono sordo, non particolarmente rumoroso. Arrivatogli davanti, Genn prende delicatamente i polsi di Alessio tra le sue mani, e il moro sembra quasi abbandonarsi a quel contatto – _mi fido di te_ –, con le spalle che si rilassano e tremano lievemente, assieme al respiro. Gennaro non dovrebbe esserne sorpreso, perché lo sa e lo ha sempre saputo, perché l’altro gliel’ha detto e glielo dice sempre, più con le azioni che con le parole; Gennaro non dovrebbe avere le ginocchia che tremano e il cuore che si espande nella gabbia toracica e potrebbe esplodere tutto, ora – Gennaro non dovrebbe, eppure è quello che succede. Perché Alex può sembrare una persona estroversa, a cui non pesa parlare di se stesso, spiegarsi agli altri, ma non è vero – Alessio non si lascia andare spesso. E quando lo fa, il biondo realizza ora, è sempre con lui. E ora Alessio ha aperto gli occhi e lo sta guardando, un velo di malinconia nelle iridi scure e una sorta di dolore sordo nelle pupille, e Gennaro potrebbe iniziare a piangere perché tra tutto quel malessere trova un quantitativo di amore così grande, così puro, di fronte al quale si sente così piccolo – _mi dai così tanto, Alé. Sei così tanto. E io come faccio? –_ e così grande – _sei tu. Ti tengo sopra tutti, sopra tutto. Sei prezioso. Sei bello. Sei troppo, Gennà._

I suoi polpastrelli accarezzano l’interno del polso di Alex e i suoi occhi si fissano in quelli più scuri dell’altro; per farlo, il biondo è costretto ad alzare lievemente la testa, perché c’è quella leggera differenza di altezza tra i due che è una tortura e un piacere – l’azione, comunque, sembra far rimbombare tutto ciò che sente Genn, sembra farlo risuonare sempre più forte e rumoroso in un modo tutto suo. Si stanno guardando negli occhi, stanno parlando come sanno fare loro due, tra loro e basta: è una lingua che nessun altro capisce. E il moro « Va tutto bene. Sto bene. » risponde. Apre la bocca per quella che è la prima volta da quando sono usciti da quella discoteca, entrando in macchina – circa venti minuti fa? O di più? Gennaro non riesce a dare una lunghezza al tempo, non ora che Alessio gli sorride e lo guarda e gli ha risposto, _no_ – che una risposta poi non sembrava; era più come un ripetere, un sottolineare un concetto. Gli aveva risposto già con quello sguardo, con quell’amore con cui lo aveva guardato, di cui l’aveva ricoperto, suscitando sempre la solita domanda da parte di Genn: come faceva Alex a farlo sentire così – piccolo e grande, potente e impotente, arrendevole e pieno di motivazione? Un ossimoro vivente? (Un po’ come sono loro due, come band, come persone. Eppure vanno benissimo e _si_ vanno benissimo così.)

Alessio lo guarda negli occhi, poi abbassa lo sguardo verso le loro mani e ci si sofferma un po’. Torna in seguito a riempirsi di tutto ciò che è bello, ammirando e amando il volto di Gennaro. « Ora— » se sia la voce, a parlare, o siano gli occhi scuri, Genn non lo sa proprio. Alex, comunque, chiude gli occhi, sorride a bocca chiusa e appoggia la sua fronte a quella dell’altro, inspirando profondamente, quasi a volersi riempire le narici dell’odore del biondino, a sentirlo inebriargli un po’ tutto – per avere Genn un altro po’ più per sé, vicino a sé, in sé. « Ora sto bene. » lo sussurra, con la voce – questa volta il più grande ne è sicuro – limpida e vuole piangere, il biondo – è tutto così bello e puro e pieno di amore, _ma siamo sicuri, ma se lo merita lui?_

« Cosa avevi? » la voce di Gennaro è un soffio che accarezza il viso dell’altro e lo fa distendere – il biondo non lo può vedere, perché ha chiuso gli occhi anche lui, sopraffatto da tutti i sentimenti che sta provando, però lo sente, sente come anche il sorriso sia sparito dal volto di Alessio – questo gli getta una certa malinconia addosso: vorrebbe vederlo, _sentirlo_ sorridere sempre.

« Non lo so, ma c’è stato tutto quel casino— » Alex fa un respiro tremante – a lui non piace parlare di se stesso, a lui non piace parlare dei suoi sentimenti. Genn gli stringe la mano destra con la sua – sente i calli ruvidi, perché a lui non piace nemmeno suonare col plettro – e con la mano libera sale ad accarezzare la guancia del moro e poi la mandibola, dove sosta un po’. La lascia poi ricadere al suo fianco – finendo di accarezzare, nel processo, il volto del ragazzo – e le mani dei due ragazzi si sfiorano appena un po’. Ogni tanto.

_Prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi_ , gli dice. _Io ci sono_ – la mano sinistra di Gennaro stringe la destra di Alessio, che risponde e fa lo stesso con la mano pallida e ossuta dell’altro, tutta nocche bianche e pelle tesa: _lo so. Grazie._ È un dialogo silenzioso che trova espressione nei gesti, nel tatto e nel contatto visivo, qualcosa che tutti vedono, ma che acquisisce il suo senso solo tra loro due, quando a Genn pare di sentire in testa la voce di Alex che gli parla, che gli sussurra parole in testa, come si fa quando si dice un segreto – anche se ora non capisce, il biondo, cosa ci possa essere di segreto, quando sono in una stanza appena illuminata dalla luna, solo loro ed un silenzio che non percepiscono come tale perché stanno sempre parlando l’uno con l’altro, in un modo o nell’altro.

(Le mani si stringono, gli occhi sono chiusi e le bocche semiaperte, a respirarsi un po’.)

_I can’t help but think of you,_  
_in these four walls my thoughts seem to wander_  
_to some distant century_  
_when everyone we know is six feet under._

Alessio continua il suo discorso, non senza difficoltà, perché glielo vuole dire, a Gennaro; vuole rispondere alla sua domanda: « Prima… » (per quanto riguarda il biondo, invece, dovrebbe smettere di provare brividi ogni volta che il moro parla. Decisamente.) « tutti— le persone, i rumori. Non— pensavo? Era tutto caotico, e la mia testa non – non stavo pensando a nulla, se non a quello che stava accadendo lì, in quel momento, materialmente. Poi siamo saliti in macchina— » stringe con forza la mano del più grande, la rilascia d’improvviso; sembra uno spasmo, ma è uno _Scusami. Ti giuro che ce la faccio, ho—._

« Ehi, ohi – _ehi_. » mentre lo sussurra, Gennaro allontana la fronte da quella di Alessio e apre gli occhi, lo guarda. Sente lo stomaco attorcigliarsi e il cuore scoppiare alla vista del viso contratto del compagno di band; porta nuovamente la mano che non sta stringendo quella dell’altro sulla guancia del moro, e col pollice gli accarezza il viso – _Rilassati. Ci sono. Ti reggo, stavolta ti reggo io._

Alex, manco a dirlo, recepisce benissimo il messaggio di Genn, e apre gli occhi, mentre la smorfia prima presente sul suo volto scompare da esso, lasciando il posto prima ad un’espressione tranquilla, e poi ad un sorriso naturale, che fa vedere appena i suoi denti e il piccolo spazio tra gli incisivi che, il più basso lo giura, è la cosa più adorabile di questo mondo. Gli occhi scuri di Alex sono così luminosi che a Gennaro viene da chiedersi perché la stanza non sia diventata improvvisamente piena di luce – perché, invece, è ancora immersa in quella luce pallida e bianca che la luna si ostina a gettare contro di loro? Com’è che non si accorge di Alessio, che è lì, al centro della stanza, ad illuminare tutto col suo sorriso, con Genn che gli gravita attorno – Gesù Cristo, _Alessio è il Sole_. (E inutile dirlo, Gennaro è un piccolo, insignificante pianeta che gli gira intorno, inevitabilmente attratto dall’altro – che poi è uno tra tanti, perché ha scelto proprio lui, che tra tutti è forse quello che gli fa più male, che lo merita meno?)

Il biondo guarda negli occhi e continua ad accarezzare placidamente col pollice il volto del moro. _Quando te la senti, parla. Io sarò sempre qui._ Lui gli graviterà sempre attorno.

Lo sguardo di Alessio è sempre pieno di quell’affetto, di quell’ _amore_ , e Genn ne è sempre destabilizzato – dentro di sé sente la felicità collidere col dolore ed è una cosa inspiegabile.

Alex allora alza la sua mano sinistra ed arriva a toccare la destra dell’altro, posata sulla sua guancia; vi si poggia sopra – _grazie_ – e il movimento del pollice si ferma progressivamente; lentamente, la guancia di Alex non è più accarezzata dal dito del più grande. Ci pensano comunque gli occhi di Genn a sfiorare il volto dell’altro: senza mai smettere di sorridere lievemente, le iridi chiare passano sulla mandibola, sulla bocca, sul naso del moro, gliene disegnano il taglio degli occhi, per poi passare direttamente ad essi, ed è una scena melensa e così dannatamente cliché, quella di iridi chiare che incontrano iridi scure, che a Gennaro verrebbe da vomitare, se non fosse che si è bloccato a rimirare i pozzi marroni di Alessio. (Alessio lo riduce male proprio. E ha pure il coraggio di lamentarsi se ogni tanto Genn se ne esce con un “Madò no Alé, fai schifo”, lo stronzo.)

« Scusa. » Alex parla ed è un sussurro che si mischia al suono della città viva oltre la finestra e alla lieve risata, seguita da uno “shh, ci sentono!” divertito che, invece, proviene da oltre la porta; è un sussurro delicato e non vuole fare rumore, ma Genn sente solo quello. Il moro toglie la mano dell’altro dal proprio volto, delicatamente. _Ora va bene, ora vado._

« Se vuoi puoi parlarmene domani. Possiamo non parlarne affatto. » a Gennaro la sua mano sembra un po’ inutile ora, abbandonata ciondolante al suo fianco. _Ho capito cosa intendi._ Davvero, lo ha fatto. _Non importa che tu me lo_ dica.

« No, posso. Voglio parlare. Devo trovare le parole. » _A me invece importa._

Gli occhi di Alessio osservano – ancora – il viso di Gennaro; passano delicati sulle labbra carnose, gli zigomi alti, il naso, i capelli spettinati, e trovano la tranquillità – la _quotidianità_ – di cui il più alto ha bisogno e che l’altro gli infonde sempre senza rendersene conto. Certo, poi prima dei live impazzisce e a quel punto è Alex che lo regge in piedi, ma quella è un’altra storia.

(Sono sempre nella stessa posizione: uno di fronte all’altro, l’unico contatto fisico la mano destra di Alessio incastrata alla sinistra di Gennaro – talmente incastrata che nessuno capisce di chi sia quella mano, di chi l’altra; _dove finisce l’uno, dove inizia l’altro?_ )

_When all of our friends are dead and just a memory_  
_and we’re side by side, it’s always been just you and me_  
_for all to see._

« Abbiamo sempre fatto così? »

La domanda di Alessio prende in contropiede Gennaro, perché _di cosa stai parlando precisamente?_ e perché un po’ ci si era abituato al silenzio totale, riempito con nient’altro che i propri pensieri. Il biondo alza il capo e corruga la fronte, _mh?_

« Dico, davanti agli altri – siamo sempre stati così noi due? Non è cambiato nulla da X Factor? »

Le palpebre di Genn sbattono un paio di volte, la fronte è ancora un po’ corrugata.

« Non mi guardare così, mica so’ scemo, lo so che mo siamo famosi e tutta quella roba. Ma _dico,_ uhm. Noi due, io e te, non— non lo so. Stiamo sempre come prima no, sono gli altri ad essere cambiati, giusto? »

E Gennaro sembra capire; sorride un po’ e guarda Alessio, che sa deve finire di parlare. Gli infila una mano tra i capelli e l’altro chiude gli occhi, beandosi del contatto. Alex inspira e continua: « Insomma, _hai capito_. » Lo fanno sempre.

_Avevano vissuto di sguardi e tocchi per una vita – non perché volessero mantenere tutto ’sto grande segreto, no. Più che altro, sembrava loro normale che andasse così._

_E così c’erano state un sacco di volte in cui Leo aveva distolto lo sguardo imbarazzato dai due amici – o quel che erano, dai, Feola non ne aveva esattamente idea – che si guardavano negli occhi, sorridendo a tratti; un sacco di volte in cui McFly aveva sorriso scaltro, osservando il biondo che si rilassava di botto appena il moro gli si avvicinava e gli sfiorava con le dita le spalle, a volte sussurrando appena cose che potevano sapere solo loro due; un sacco di volte in cui Cesare, invece, aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e sospirato – ogni tanto anche un po’ teatralmente – quando Alessio sembrava trovare la sua pace solo quando Gennaro gli stava lì tra le mani. E sempre, le reazioni dei due erano state un “eh?”, uno sguardo confuso, un “che c’è?”. A loro sembrava normale che andasse così._

_Inutile dire, i primi tempi gli altri tre amici tendevano a lasciare stare, ma poi una sera Gennaro aveva iniziato a fissare le labbra di Alessio e Alessio aveva lasciato la mano destra poggiarsi sul ginocchio sinistro del biondo, in contatto col suo, mentre dispensava battute pessime e sorrisi e risate un po’ a tutti; e si era girato, col sorriso sulle labbra, verso Genn – che riscosso dalla trance aveva sollevato lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi del moro._

_« Hai capito, Gennà? »_

_« No, ma fai schifo uguale. »_

_(Però gli stava sorridendo – e come! I sorrisi più belli solo ad Alex, per Alex, con Alex, e il biondo pure sorrideva poco, ma ancora una volta, a loro sembrava normale che andasse così.)_

_Ecco, a quel punto Antonio aveva incontrato gli occhi velati d’imbarazzo di Leo, aveva visto le sopracciglia di Cesare alzarsi e allora col suo solito ghigno aveva detto: « Oh, guardate che se volete una camera vi cedo la mia, basta non esageriate… »_

_Due paia di occhi sgranati lo avevano guardato allo stesso momento: « Eh? »_

_« Sì, cazzo, state a farmi pesare l’essere solo come un cane. Datevi una regolata, qui qualcuno vuole continuare a vivere la sua vita a scopate senza sentimenti. » Cesare non rideva, ma un sorriso se l’era lasciato scappare – un po’ per i piccioncini che si trovava davanti, un po’ per l’esagerazione delle “scopate senza sentimenti”._

_Gennaro e Alessio si erano voltati l’uno in direzione dell’altro, le fronti corrugate e le bocche leggermente aperte, poi si erano rivolti nuovamente verso Cecio, McFly e Leo; Alex stava per parlare, ma Feola lo precedette, il tono della voce un po’ più calmo di quello di Cesare: « Sì, ecco— guardate che se state insieme ce lo potete dire, mica stiamo a giudicarvi, ja. »_

_Improvvisamente, i visi di Alessio e Gennaro, già_ ravvivati _da qualche bicchiere di birra e simili, diventarono d’un rosso acceso, e «_ Eh?! _» esclamarono, in coro, i due ragazzi. Nessuno dei due, comunque, si era mosso: erano sempre nella stessa posizione._

_Antonio scoppiò a ridere, Leo ridacchiò leggero, Cesare sospirò una risata, un sorriso sincero sempre presente sulle labbra. « Alla più bella coppia di Somma Vesuviana! » esclamò quindi il riccio, prendendo un sorso del suo cocktail. Sotto gli sguardi imbarazzati e un po’ scossi di Genn ed Alex, gli altri due fecero lo stesso. Poi tutto tornò alla normalità, con le risate, l’alcool, la musica, Gennaro ed Alessio che si avvicinavano sempre più l’uno all’altro e gli altri tre che facevano finta di non rendersene conto. Andava bene._

Il biondo annuisce impercettibilmente, guardando l’altro negli occhi e sorridendo un po’. _Sì, ho capito._

Il moro respira, chiude gli occhi, annuisce un po’ anche lui. _Okay._

Gennaro ha ancora la mano destra tra i capelli di Alessio e la sinistra stretta alla destra del moro quando sussurra: « E sì, è vero – hai ragione. » _strano,_ è il pensiero sarcastico del più grande. « Noi non siamo cambiati. Sono cambiati gli altri – non sono più i soliti. »

_Non so se è un bene o un male_ , Genn lo pensa e basta, ma Alex lo sente lo stesso, e stringe a sé il biondo, il suo corpo minuto, posando la bocca sulla sua fronte. La mano dell’altro lascia i suoi capelli e scende fino a prendere quella del più piccolo e portargliela dietro al busto, a farla incontrare con l’altro groviglio di dita.

_Che poi, comunque, quelli di X Factor erano_ altri _, ma la cosa non li ha fermati dal rendersene conto. E noi lì dentro siamo stati gli stessi_ – Gennaro non dà voce nemmeno questa volta ai suoi pensieri, che tanto Alessio ci è arrivato da solo. E poi riesce già a sentire come avrebbe ribattuto – _E ja, Gennà, ci abbiamo vissuto insieme per mesi dentro a quel loft, qui stiamo parlando di_ altri _altri._

« Mh. Sai che mi frega della gente in quella discoteca. » – questo però lo dice; fa ridere di gusto Alessio, e allora « Ja, Alé, sai quanto? Indovina. Anzi no, t’o dico io! Niente. Nulla. _Nothing_. » Alex continua a ridere, con quella sua risata cristallina e Genn non lo sa perché l’altro sta ridendo, però farebbe di tutto per sentirglielo fare sempre – funzionerebbe bene, come soundtrack della vita. E continua. Finiscono per ridere e ridere e ridere e alla fine hanno qualche lacrima che scende le loro guance o che lo sta per fare, incastrata tra le ciglia lunghe; ridacchiano ancora – nessuno dei due continua a sapere la ragione –, poi smettono, piano piano. E c’è il silenzio, coi loro respiri e tutto il resto del mondo ma _chissenefrega, del resto del mondo_. Gennaro lo ha pure detto, prima. Stanno così, immobili, per un po’ di tempo.

Poi « Genn ».

Un respiro.

 « Gennà ».

Gennaro annuisce contro l’incavo del collo dell’altro. _Sì?_

Alessio ha trovato le parole. « Promettimi che non ci abitueremo mai a tutto questo. »

Le loro mani si stringono, Genn appoggia il capo sulla spalla di Alex, che ha la voce un po’ tremante, bassa e roca quando gli sussurra all’orecchio: « Promettimi che non cambieremo. »

Una scarica di brividi passa per la spina dorsale del più grande e si dirama ovunque nel suo corpo. Scosta la testa, guarda l’altro negli occhi e si mette appena in punta di piedi, prima di slacciare uno dei due grovigli formati dalle loro mani dietro la schiena del moro e di circondargli il collo col braccio ora libero – è il destro, comunque; l’altro è sempre nella stessa posizione, con la mano incastrata con la gemella dell’altro ragazzo. Non si sono mai slacciate, sono sempre come prima. Sono sempre le stesse. _No Alé, noi non cambiamo. Non lo abbiamo fatto fino ad ora, e perché dovremmo iniziare? Sai che ce ne frega, degli altri._

I nasi si sfiorano, buttano fuori e prendono la stessa aria – e dividere le cose è sempre così normale per due persone? –, le palpebre sfarfallano, le labbra di Gennaro sono su quelle di Alessio e si muovono lente. _Ti amo._ (È sempre così normale, vero, per due persone, sapere perfettamente come incontrarsi e scontrarsi senza farsi male?)

Alex stringe a sé Genn, un braccio a cingergli il busto, mentre le sue labbra fini a tratti assecondano quelle piene dell’altro, a tratti dettano il ritmo del bacio, il movimento delle bocche – _Ti amo. Ti amo anch’io._

« Ma col cazzo che cambiamo, Alé. » Gennaro lo ripete ad alta voce, con le labbra che sfiorano quelle del compagno di band, ma lo sa che Alessio l’ha già capito. Alessio capisce sempre tutto. E infatti il moro gli sorride. Le loro bocche sono a millimetri di distanza.

« Non dovevo neppure dubitare, _isn’t it?_ »

« No, infatti. Ma si nu scem, Alé, e ch facimm? »

Si sentono delle risate, poi il biondo salta in braccio al moro, gli circonda i fianchi con le gambe mentre le mani grandi dell’altro lo sorreggono per il sedere – e se assestano pure qualche palpatina, Genn non ci fa poi tanto caso, perché alla fine gli piace, anche se non lo ammetterebbe facilmente – e continuano a baciarsi e a sussurrarsi cose. Non smettono nemmeno quando cadono sul letto, Gennaro disteso completamente sopra Alessio, le loro gambe che si intrecciano e « Sono le quattro del mattino, Alé! A che ora dobbiamo svegliarci domani— cioè, oggi? No aspe’. »

Alex ride – e Genn non sa più che fare perché sta per esplodere –, poi « Ja, statt zitt e fammi prendere il telefono – oh non fare l’offeso, testa di minchia. Non muoverti, sto cercando la chat con Antonè. Ci dobbiamo svegliare alle dieci, ci aspettano giù per le undici. Valige fatte. »

« Facciamo dieci e mezzo. »

« Ci tocca fare la doccia insieme però a quel punto… »

« Eh, meglio! Che fai il tragico? »

« Ma che tragico e tragico! Figurati se mi dispiace— »

« Mhh, vabbuò, mo stai zitto. » e si continuano a baciare.

_No, non si abitueranno mai. No, non cambieranno mai._

҉

La mattina dopo, alla fine, si svegliano presto, prima delle dieci; la stanza è completamente illuminata dal sole – pure troppo, e Genn si è svegliato per quello, ecco.

Sono stretti l’uno all’altro, nudi, sotto il lenzuolo e il piumone caldo del letto; le dita di Gennaro accarezzano gli zigomi di Alessio, il naso, le labbra, la mascella. Scendono giù, per il collo, disegnano cerchietti sul petto del moro, che si sveglia con la visione del biondo che, con lo sguardo tranquillo, quasi inebetito – pieno d’amore, anche se ad alta voce nessuno dei due lo direbbe – e le dita leggere e giocose lo tocca e gli fa venire qualche brivido di troppo.

Quando Alex mugola e Genn alza gli occhi, le labbra dischiuse un po’ per la sorpresa, le dita del più grande hanno raggiunto l’addome dell’altro. Si guardano negli occhi e sorridono – il primo è Gennaro, che sorride con tutta la faccia come fa lui, gli occhi che da grandi come sono scompaiono un po’ e le labbra che scoprono i denti bianchissimi; dopo, anche Alessio sorride, ma lo fa a bocca chiusa, aprendo appena gli occhi. Non sa se sia la luce del sole o quella emanata dal biondino, a dargli noia, ma lui mantiene gli occhi appena aperti ugualmente, che già così la luce arriva, che già così si sente sempre più innamorato di Gennaro.

Il biondo si distende allora sopra l’altro e i loro visi sono allo stesso livello – Alessio a questo punto apre gli occhi e sì, si innamora ogni volta che lo guarda, non c’è nulla da fare. Pochi centimetri dividono le loro bocche, quando Genn parla, la voce roca: « _Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!_ »

Alex ha voglia di baciarlo. « _Buongiorno principessa!_ » risponde, prima di farlo.

Il biondo mugola nel bacio, e quando si staccano « Ma smettila! » gli dice, però sta ridendo – anche quando gli dà un pizzicotto sulla clavicola.

« Shhh. » ridacchia anche Alessio, mentre abbassa la testa e lascia baci leggeri sulla mascella di Gennaro. Stanno così per un po’, poi il moro sembra proprio voler parlare, e infatti « Siamo sempre noi due, no? Io e te. », la sua voce è un sussurro così bello che al più grande viene quasi da dire “ _ripetilo_ ”.

Però, invece, risponde con un « Sì Alé. Siamo sempre io e te. »; vorrebbe sapere perché il ragazzo gli stia chiedendo le stesse cose di cui hanno parlato ieri sera, ma è inutile che se lo domandi – alla fine lo sa.

Alessio sistema la testa nell’incavo del collo di Gennaro. _E allora bene così._

Il biondo respira forte, poi appoggia le labbra sui capelli mori dell’altro, chiude gli occhi. Con la mano sinistra gli accarezza il retro del collo, si infila tra le ciocche corte, ci gioca un po’. _E certo che va bene così._

(Alessio poi chiede a Gennaro che ore siano, e quando entrambi realizzano che sono le dieci e avrebbero tutto il tempo per farsi due docce e finire di mettere a posto le valige, il più grande mugola un po’, per poi « Ma la doccia sempre insieme la facciamo, ja Alé? »

E Alessio potrebbe mai dirgli di no?)


End file.
